Yo Ho A Pirates Life For Me
by Becca.S.1
Summary: A young girl become the youngest pirate and tries to survive the life of a pirate with Jack, Barbossa, and will. but idiots, drunkisies and an undead mokey are not her only problems, there may be love on this so called ship.


YO HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME

YO HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME

By Rebecca L. Slate

"Eria wake up, your going to be late for school," Eria's mom shouted from down the hall. Eria groaned, she didn't want to go to school. Her reading and social studies teacher Mrs. Dickens always taught her students to state their opinion. But when Eria "stated her opinion" to her mom they usually got into a fight. She had even almost run away before because her mom hated her so much. She was the middle child between her two brothers. The oldest one, Randall, was 17, and the youngest one Ricky they all called him Snapper was seven. Eria was the middle child at the age of 13.Eria's real name was Rebecca, but her best friend Destany, who had moved away, gave her that nickname. Eria wore tight mini blue jean shorts and a metallic silver shirt that only covered her chest, it didn't have sleeves, and it showed her stomach. Eria was born with hair that came down past her knees and was a light navy blue. She always wore it down but put ponytail holders in her pocket just in case with a long red ribbon. A few years ago there was a time warp and things from the past came to the future. Know there were pirates and everything! Eria had always wanted to be the youngest pirate in the world, but as soon as the pirates came, so came the government to destroy every thing good in life. In fact her saying was _"The Lord Givith, The Government Takith Away." _She grabbed her backpack and ran out to meet the bus. She climbed on and took her seat in the back. Because of the time warp, more water came on the planet, so they had to take a bus then a boat to get to school. When they finally got to school, first she had to go clock in, then she had to go to her classroom. Her homeroom teacher Mrs. Henigan, was science, english, and spelling. Out of all the classes hers was the most boring. All she did was talk. She didn't care about learning. That was the only class she ever got in trouble in. As she walked to the classroom, everybody's favorite teacher, Mrs. Lane asked her, "Eria, will you run this over to Mrs. Walthall, please." Eria nodded her head, took the note, and headed straight for the door. To get to Mrs. Walthall's room, you had to pass seven buildings, two of which you had to cross water. She was almost done crossing the water when she heard a loud bell ring. This bell meant only one thing…PIRATES! Eria heard the cannons fire and the men shouting. She tried to paddle faster but it was too late. A pirate swung down off the ship and landed in the little boat carrying her. She saw that the pirates were taking hostages, and she was about to be one of them! She had trained for this moment. Even though girls weren't allowed to fight and had to where dresses, she went home every day, put on pants, and go out into the woods. Every household was forced to have a sword and gun in it in case of a pirate attack. Eria could care less for the gun, she would grab the sword when her mom wasn't looking go out into the woods and train. Now was the time to use the training. The pirate didn't bother grabbing his sword because he saw it was a girl he had found. BIG MISTAKE! Eria threw a left kick and then a right punch and the pirate was out cold. Other pirates saw this and started swarming her. She grabbed the pirate's sword and started fighting the best she could. She took down three pirates but there was just too many. Finally, a pirate behind her grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up onto the ship, but she didn't go without a fight. The pirate finally just grabbed a hand full of hair and held her head high. When they reached the deck with the rest of the hostages, the captain came up to them and said, "Who be this young girl givin' ye so much trouble?" The pirate beside her answered. "Captain Barbosa, this girl fights with the talent of a full grown man." Eria's captor let go of her hair and pushed her towards the captain. He was an older fellow with a gray beard and a monkey on his shoulder. Eria glared up at him. She lunged forward at him, but her captor grabbed her by her hair, even tighter this time. Captain Barbosa grabbed her chin and smiled. "Such a pretty young thing to be such a fighter. Are you sure this is the right girl, she doesn't look like she could carry a sword much less kill three of our men." "Looks can be deceiving," Eria said smiling, pulling away from Captain Barbosa. "Then let us test you." He handed her a sword then told a buff looking pirate to fight her. The rest of he crew made a circle around them. "I will on one condition," Eria said looking at Barbosa. "Ay, and what be that," He said. "If I win ,you take the rest of the hostages back to Port Royal." "Alright, but if you lose I get to do what ever I please with them." They shook hands and Eria grabbed her sword. As they circled each other, the pirate made the first move. He lunged, she ducked, and he tripped and got mad. Eria ran at him with the sword at and they were locked in combat. Eria distracted him by kicking a pebble and he looked for a split second and the next thing you know there was a dead pirate on the ground in front of Barbosa. Eria took a napkin out of pocket and cleaned the blood off the sword, and smiled. The crew went into an uproar. They were outraged. One of their best fighters had just been beaten by a 13 year old! They were all just about to attack her when a voice stopped them, "Hey, what's going on," A tall, black headed pirate walked out from behind Barbosa. "Why is there a dead guy on my deck and the whole crew attacking a little girl that I don't know and should not be on my ship?" A pirate with a removable eye in his hand explained. "Well, we raided a town and took hostages and when we tried to get her, she killed three men before we got her. Then the captain didn't believe she was that strong so he challenged her she won the challenge resulting in the dead guy, then they all got mad resulting in tacking her, and now. Since she won we have to take all the hostages back to Port Royal," The pirate looked at Eria. She was still glaring at Barbosa, and still ready to defend herself. "Jack, do you know who I see in this girl." Jack looked at Eria for a minute, and then replied. "To tell you truth, I see myself in her. Feisty and always glaring at you," Jack said smiling at the captain. "Well, tell you the truth, I actually saw me when I was young but Jack works too," The monkey jumped on to Eria's shoulder and started playing with her hair. "Well, do whatever with her, just get this dead guy off my ship." Jack said "You have to take us back to Port Royal, remember." Eria said mockingly, petting the monkey. "Barbosa smiled, "You said I had too take the _other_ captives back to Port Royal, you didn't include yourself. Take her to the brig." "You lying cheat, you tricked me," Eria tried to fight the pirates but they were too strong. "No worries love, he has done it to too many people before." It was all quite then all of the sudden you herd her yell and try to break the gate but it didn't work. "Why are you keeping her? Is she really that good?" Jack asked. "Yes, she might just become the youngest pirate in the world. But first we have to get her to want to be." Barbosa said. Jack and Barbosa went to her cell. "Do you want to be a pirate?" Jack asked. Eria's eye's sparkled and she nodded her head up and down. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service." Eria was glowing, today was the best day ever. She became a pirate, fought a pirate, saved hostages, and the best of all, she, Eria Leronsin, had just became the youngest pirate in the world! They were at a cove by the school were they had got the hostages. "Eria, your going to take the hostages back to the school, grab all your things you need from there and then we'll head to your house. Eria took all the people back. The whole school was in the courtyard. Eria jumped out of the boat before they reached shore and swam to the other side. She did this because the law would question her. She snuck up to the school and went straight to her locker. She had all the money she owned, all clothes and pictures in her backpack grabbed it and ran to the door. However, what she didn't expect to happed was the two boys in her grade she liked met her at the door. Jake Walthall and Jacob Grasch looked up stunned. "Eria, you made it. You were the only hostage that they couldn't find, what are you doing here, and why do you have your backpack. Start answering my questions woman!" Eria was amazed, Jake and Jacob cared about her. She looked into both of their eyes and saw worry and curiosity. " Guys, I'm fine, but I'm going to where I belong and its not here, I can assure you." She tried to get by but they wouldn't budge. "You are becoming a pirate aren't you?" Eria nodded her head and kissed them both. "I just never fit in and you know it," Eria pushed through them and got back to the dingy, and sailed to her destiny, back at the black pearl.

Tortuga

Tortuga was the biggest town for pirates only. It was on a secret island and all you did was eat and drink rum and get drunk. Barbosa needed a bigger crew and needed to stock up on rum. As the ship pulled up to the island, Eria asked one of the crewmembers, "Is this really a place for kids like me," The pirate shrugged and then walked off. Eria met up with jack and told her to stay beside him. They were looking for one specific person, a man named Mr. Gibbs, and if possible, a good crew. "Hey Eria, Have you ever tasted rum," Jack asked her as they stepped into the big building. Eria didn't expect anything fancy, but she wasn't ready for what she saw. People were drunk and fighting and it was just mass chaos. "Uh, maybe I should wait on the ship." "Nonsense, you have to taste rum. Oh rum, I love you so." Jack walked up to the bar and grabbed a big glass of rum. When Eria took a sip, her taste buds exploded. "How do you like it?" Eria drank the rest of the pitcher then answered. "How did I live my life without this stuff?" Jack smiled then got himself a pitcher, Eria also received another glass. "Jack over here," A tall brown headed, _handsome_, pirate walked up to Jack. "Ah, young William, just who we were looking for." Will looked own at the kid drinking rum. "Oh Jack, don't tell me your into little kids now!" Jack and Eria spit their rum out all over Will. "She's part of the crew for pete's sake!" Jack said still choking on the rum. "P… part of the crew, she's a mere child," Will said stunned. "Well this mere child killed four of our crew members, that's the only reason we're here," Jack said. Will looked down at the girl with a glass of rum to her lips. "So you give her rum." Will said with a sigh. "Its good," Eria said finally taking the empty glass away from her face. Jack and Will went to look for Mr. Gibbs and left Eria with Barbosa. He was at a little desk talking to men and a few women about joining the crew. Barbosa got seven new crewmembers and a dog. "I think its time to go." The new crewmembers came aboard the ship and Eria and the rest of the pirates followed. "So Eria, is being a pirate everything you thought it would be," A crewmember asked her while he was swabbing the deck. Eria was laying at the very front of the ship, her legs dangling off the side. "Yes, and much more," It was a full moon tonight. A few years ago, a boy who she liked said her eyes shone like a diamond during the full moon. During the full moon, Eria was restless, and she usually got moody. Will walked up and started talking to Eria. "So how did you become a pirate? I mean your just a mere child, and the youngest pirate to boot. Jack and Barbosa are very picky when it comes to their crew," Eria looked down at Will and smiled, "Barbosa got me angry, he tricked me, so I killed somebody." She looked back up at the moon. "You know that the whole world probably knows about you now. You only beat the last person by 1 year." Eria sounded tired and bored. "Who was the last youngest pirate, I want to meet him," Eria yawned and hopped down from where she was lying. She was a little clumsy due to exhaustion. Will picked her up and took her to her quarters. "You'll meet him soon." Will put her in her bed and left. The next morning Eria got dressed and brushed her long blue hair, and of course left it down. When she opened her door, she was greeted by Will, Barbosa, and Jack. "We have something we want to show you," Still sleepy, she followed them to the captain's quarters. When they opened the door, a tall old man stood in the room waiting. "We have brought you your sword," He pulled a wooden case from behind his back and handed it to her. When she opened it, she gasped. It was a beautiful sword with a leather handle grip and a reinforced steel blade dyed to her favorite color, blue! On the blade was engraved pictures of waves and at the very top, a full moon. She took it out of the case and held it for a moment. Then she slung it around a few times. "It's beautiful, I love it. She looked at the sheath and saw it had her name on it. She picked up the sheath, tied it around her waist and sheathed her sword. "Do you like it," Will asked. "I love it, it's the best sword I've ever seen." As they walked out of the room, they saw the crew coming hurriedly. "Captain, there is a ship coming this way," Jack, Barbosa, and Will went to the side of the ship and looked for the ship. When they saw it they said, "It's a friend's ship let it come," Eria looked up at Will and he smiled. As the ship came closer, they threw a boarding plank over the side of the ship and pirates boarded. Eria walked over to Will and asked who's ship it was. Before he could answer, a tall young man walked up. "Ah, hello Tim, how are you?" Will said shaking his hand. Eria looked up at the man and he just kind of stared at her.

"This must be Eria," He looked kind of disgusted with her. "Eria this is Tim Russell, captain of the Black Jaguar." "Nice to meet you," She could tell that he didn't like her, so she didn't bother shaking his hand. A tallish blonde boy stepped out from behind Tim and looked at her awkwardly. "Cal, how are you." Jack said stepping up from behind Will. "Uh, I'm fine, Jack, who is this," "This is Eria, the youngest, and probably the strongest, pirate in the world," Tim, Cal, and the rest of the crew looked down at her, awestruck. "Her, she is the pirate that took my sons title! She's a scrawny weak girl, my son could kill her in an instant," Tim said. Cal and the rest of their crew agreed. "Barbosa, Tim here just said that his son, the former youngest pirate, could beat our little Eria." Barbosa, Jack, and Will smiled. "Are ye willin' to put money on it," Barbosa said smiling. "I don't want to fight him," She said. "You don't want to fight me because you know you'll lose," Cal said with a smirk. Eria's eyes flashed with fire and she said, "Bring it on,". But the truth was, Eria didn't want to fight because she was starting to feel sick. As the pirates made a huge circle, the pirates who had seen her fight before started warning Cal, "Be careful", "Don't charge at her, she's faster than you think,", one person even said, "Dude, your dead." After these comments, Eria felt confident in herself. Will and Tim handed each one of them a wooden pole. "Dad, why do we have to use wooden poles, you know I'm going to wipe the floor with her," Cal said looking at Eria. "We all know that, we just don't want to hurt her, I'm mean look at her, she looks so weak," Eria overheard this comment and shouted over to them, "Looks can be deceiving,". Eria and Cal started circling each other. Cal lunged at Eria, but Eria moved and him in the back and he fell on his face. The pirate that told him not to lunge at her bent down and said, "I told you so," Cal stood back up and couldn't believe her strength. Eria ran up to him and locked there wooden poles together in combat. You could hear the pirates in the background changing their bets from Cal to Eria. Cal did the same thing the other guy did; he took is eyes off her for one split second, and the next thing you know, Cal was on the ground. The second Eria saw her opening, she jabbed Cal in the stomach with the pole, and it was all over. Tim ran up to Cal and helped him up. By that time, Eria knew why she hadn't hit him in the ribs and broken one. She thought Cal was cute. With his long blonde hair and his dark blue eyes, she thought he was adorable! It was at that time that she noticed she was feeling feverish, and the ship was under attack! Apparently, they had seen the fight and all the money that the other pirates had bet. She knew she couldn't last long but it was either fight or die. She took her sword out of it's sheath and ran over to Will. They had just boarded the ship and Eria was fighting pirate after pirate. She had slayed about nine pirates when things started to go blurry. What she hadn't noticed was that Cal was right behind her making sure she was all right. She, after about 30 minutes, finally passed out. Cal, Will, Jack, and Barbosa, all yelled at the same time "ERIA!" Cal tried to grab her but another pirate grabbed her and escaped to the enemy ship. When Eria finally awoke, she found herself on the ground, in a big iron cell. Her head was throbbing and she was sweating profusely. She tried to get up but her legs, and her whole body even, was just too weak. A big fat pirate came to the door and said, "Well, well, look who finally woke up," Eria rolled over on her back and was having trouble breathing. "Looks like you got the fever," another pirate came up, he looked like the captain to Eria, and said, "Well don't just stand there, go get the doctor," The fat man jumped and ran out the door. The man looked down at her. "You are the most remarkable fighter I have ever seen, you took down all my best fighters," Eria glared up at him. "Take me back to the Black Pearl," He just laughed, "And give up a prize like you, I don't think so." Just then, the fat guy came back in with the doctor. He unlocked the cell and went to her side. He tried to feel he forehead, but she slapped his hand away. She tried to get up again, but she still couldn't. And every time he tried to feel her forehead or even touch her she slap his hand away or kick him, or anything in her power she could do to keep him away. Finally, they called in some men to hold her down. One had her legs, and then two men holding her arms. The doctor finally gave her some medicine and left. The medicine made Eria feel sleepy, and soon after the medicine was givin, she was asleep again.

Back at the Black Pearl, Will and Cal were still fighting and Jack and Barbosa were trying to find out where the ship had headed. "Where are they headed!!" Jack screamed at the pirate he was interrogating. He pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the pirate. "Now, tell me where they're headed or you'll be brainless." The pirate flinched as the cold steel of the gun barrel touched his flesh. "They are headed to Rum Island," All of the sudden, a loud bang rang through the air, and the pirate lay lifeless on the deck, and Will and Cal stood in front of him, guns in hand, said, "Not fast enough," Jack, Barbosa, and Tim all looked surprised, not at Will, but at Cal. He had led everyone to believe he did not like Eria, but he was just hiding the fact that he liked her.

Love Square, Which One!

Eria was awake and banging her fist against the wall, making the whole lower deck ring. Finally, when the captain came in, she stopped. "Come with me, your going to be put in a private cell where you can't make any noise," He said, putting a hand on his forehead. "Eria giggled evilly, "Did I give the poor captain a headache." She said glaring at him joyfully. "I think I liked you better when you were sick," He grabbed her hands and tied them together. "No, I think I'll tie you outside, just so you can't make any more noise," He said rethinking his plan. He grabbed her hands and a hand full of hair and pushed her up from the brig onto the top deck. When she stepped out she saw a raggedy bunch of pirates, she couldn't believe they had stood a chance against her crew. He pushed her to the main mast and tied her hands around it. As he left she screamed out, "You're a son of a bitch, you know that," He gave her a thumbs up sign and walked off. As the crew joined in, she tried to avoid the hands that reached for her. She was trying her hardest to break the ropes, but finally they snapped in two. She jumped up and did a flip over the crew, and then she spotted it, her sword and pistol. She grabbed them both and ran. The whole crew chased her down. Eria jumped in a dingy and cut the ropes with her sword. The little boat stated to drop, and then stopped. Eria looked up to see the crew had grabbed the rope before it fell completely. As the crew started pulling the little boat up, she remembered something, she had the shrillest voice in the whole school. As she drew nearer, she prepared her lunges for a huge scream. She looked off to the distance, and she couldn't believe what she saw. She saw black sails, the Black Pearl! She saw the Black Pearl in the distance, but she also heard someone yell, "Land ho!" The pear was close, but not close enough, they could go hide on the island before it got there. She was suddenly brought out of the trance when she remembered the pirates. Her head was just about to ones ear. Now! She screamed as loud as she could, the pirate holding the rope jumped back and put his hands to his ears. Back at the pearl, they heard the scream and Cal's heart jumped. "Hurry up" Will was just as nervous as Cal was. Cal loved Eria, but Will thought of Eria as his little sister. Eria thought she was free this time, but two sets of arms grabbed her shoulders and flung her onto the deck. When she looked to see who did it, her heart stopped, and so did Jake and Jacob. "Eria!" They ran toward her to help her up, but she pulled out her pistol. Her eyes were full of tears, and she cocked the gun. "Jake, Jacob, how could you do this." Jake was about explain, but they were interrupted by cannon fire. The Black Pearl had caught up. Eria ran to the side of the ship, and the pearl was right beside them. Eria jumped on the edge and grabbed a rope. As she was swinging over, one of the men fired his gun and hit the rope. The rope snapped in two and Eria started to fall. Eria gasped, she was falling toward the deck of her ship. As she prepared herself for impact, felt a pair of arms try to catch her, but whoever it was fell underneath her. "Oh, what just happened," She looked underneath her and saw Cal. She jumped up and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry, but thank you so much," She helped him up and said sorry again. "Eria, are you all right!" Will and Jack asked, running up to her. "I'm fine, really, just a little shaken up from the fall. Hey, where did Barbosa go," She looked around and saw him yelling at the captain of the other ship. "I'm gonna sink your ship to the bottom of Davy Jones locker, and sink you and your crew along with it," The other captain was apparently getting scared so he said, "You got what's yours, so leave us alone, and we won't ever mess with you again," Barbosa looked at Eria and then back at the captain, "She doesn't seem harmed so I'll let ye off the hook, but you ever do it again and I'll do what I said I would do." Barbosa turned of Eria and asked if she was all right, she nodded her head, and he walked off. Cal was standing behind her when she looked to the leaving ship with tears in her eyes. She saw Jake and Jacob staring back at her. Eria knew it would be a long time before she would ever see them again. As she was lying in her bed, she felt a lump in her pillow and pulled out a light orange book that had her name on it. She didn't know who gave it to her, but on the first page she wrote,

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I was kidnapped and then I met up with some of my old friend only, they were on the bad guys team. I also met the cutest guy in the whole world. I'm stuck in a love square, I'm on top, then Jake, Jacob, and Cal all like me, I think._

_I've got to go now, by._

The next morning Eria decided to sleep in then go clean her sword and have a lazy day. Well, when she woke up she looked out her window and in was pouring down rain, the boat rocking on the waves, she knew it was going to be a lazy day. She put on her shorts and her shirt, brushed her hair, and put her sword on her waist. She walked out her door and was immediately soaked to the bone. One of the crewmembers ran over to her and said, "The mast is loose, we need your help!" She followed him to the mast where almost every crew member was trying to stable it. "Eria, we need you up here," Will yelled from the top of the mast. Eria climbed up the ropes to join them. "What happened?" She asked Will when she reached the top. "One of the lines was rotted out, it snapped right in two," Will yelled through the rain and cries of men bellow. She grabbed the rope that was to replace the old one and quickly tied it to the top of the mast, and then she swung to the bottom where the men were pushing the mast back into place. She climbed it quickly and waited for it to be put back into place. Then she quickly tied the rope in place and the mast was fixed. It took a matter of ten minutes to put the whole mast back together. The men later did the last repairs needed. Eria walked to the captains quarters to see what happened. When she walked through the door, Jack, Barbosa, and Will were talking about the mast. They all turned around and looked at her, like she was a goddess or something. "There she is, our hero,' Jack said. 'All of you knuckleheads couldn't do it any faster or better your selves,' Barbosa said to Jack and Will. Cal walked in and saw Eria and blushed. He said good morning and started talking to Will. Eria said goodbye and stepped out to the deck to see if there was anything she could do to help. She grabbed a hammer and some nails and climbed to the top of the mast. She started making the final repairs on the mast. Jack, the monkey, climbed up beside her and started handing her the nails. She patted him on the head and started singing Yo Ho and a Bottle of Rum. Jack started dancing around to her beautiful singing. The rest of the crew joined in. Jack the pirate, burst out of the cabin and yelled, "Who started the singing." They all pointed a finger at Eria and she swung nervously down in front of him. "I'm sorry, I…" She was cut off by Jack. "You are a genius, I could never get them to learn that song, and you teach it to them in five minutes. I am liking you more and more each minute." She was beaming. She climbed back up, still singing, and finished her work. When she climbed down, she met Cal, almost landing on him again. They started talking about the stressful day before. "So who were those two guys on that boat?" He asked. She really felt uncomfortable talking about them now so she said good night, and before he could say anything else, she ran off to her cabin. She was kind of nervous around him since she had a crush on him, and she thought he had a crush on her too.

You're Looking For Me?

Eria woke up that morning with a pounding head and a bad attitude. She got out of bed and got dressed. When she walked out she was met by Will as always. "How do you always know when I'm going to walk out of my room," She asked, rubbing her temples trying to stop the pain. "I don't know luck I guess. Are you ok," He asked when he saw her. She told him she was fine and they went about their business. Eria's head was pounding like it was about to explode, and being on a pirates ship didn't help much. She was walking down the deck and went past some men drinking rum. One man in particular had had more then his fair share. He got up and walked clumsily over to her. He was yelling and singing as loud as he possibly could. "Could you please stop?" She asked her heading about to burst. He just kept on making noise and being loud. "Please stop being so freakin' loud," She was starting to get angry now that he was just ignoring her. He made his own mistake by keeping on and not stopping. Jack walked up beside her and was about to say something, but she didn't notice because she was trying to control her anger and make her head stop at the same time. Eria turned as fast as the eye could see and yelled, "Just shut up" as she punched him right in the jaw. The man went flying ten feet in the air and landed about twenty feet away. She turned to Jack and he see the flames in her eyes. "I'll just come back… later," Jack said, cautiously backing up, then turning completely around and running across the deck. All the men around her started backing up away from her and making sure they were out of her way. She walked to the very front of the ship and climbed up on the small point that stuck out of the front of the ship and laid down. She drifted off to sleep and started dreaming. It was when she was about seven. She was in front of a giant lake sitting on the pier with a fishing pole in her hand and it was about midnight. Suddenly, the lake turned into a vast ocean and the pier disappeared from underneath her. She got a mouth full of air just as she hit the water and she sinking. Suddenly, a bright light from above made her swim up to see what it was. Her head popped up above the water and she saw a giant ship coming right for her. She moved just in time but the waves made her go under. She woke up on the shore with a cute boy about two years older than her sitting a few yards away from her. She slowly sat up and boy looked at her. "Are you ok?" He asked. Eria nodded her head to say she was fine. The boy nodded his head stood up and walked away. She watched him walk away and get on this small dingy. She felt something jumping on her stomach and awoke from her dream. She looked and saw the monkey jumping up and down. She grabbed the monkey and cradled him in her arms like a baby and scratched his stomach, all the while thinking about her dream. She suddenly remembered where it was from. Six years ago was the time warp. She had been fishing at her favorite lake when all the sudden she was under water. She remembered the boy. He looked a lot like Cal Russel. But it couldn't be. Eria hopped down back to the deck and to the captain's quarters. They were just getting ready for supper when she walked in. Her headache had gone away, and so did her attitude. Now she was sleepy and lazy. Jack, still cautious, walked up to her and asked, "Are you still angry, and mean and killer-ish." He asked getting ready to jump back. Eria shook her head tiredly sat down at the table by Cal. "Are you ok, you look tired," Cal asked. Eria looked up at him and nodded her head. Will sat beside her on the other side. They passed out the food and drinks and started eating. Jack and Barbosa sat in front of her and then Tim sat beside them. They were all laughing and eating, and talking, while Eria just sat there. She was still thinking about her dream. She looked at Cal and saw a significant resemblance of him to the boy in her dream. She took a few bites of her chicken leg, then put it back on her plate. She felt tired and excused her self from the table. Cal rushed up beside her. "Are you ok, your not sick again are you," he asked worriedly. Eria shook her head, she just had to ask him, but what if he said yes, what would she say, she didn't care, she would ask anyway. "Cal, have you ever rescued anyone before?" She slowly asked. Cal's face turned into a serious look. "Yes but how did you know?" He asked her wanting to know. "When was it and what did the person look like," She asked. I mean he could have rescued anyone, she thought to herself. "Well, it was six years ago, when the time warp happened. I was out fishing in my boat one night, when the lake turned into an ocean. I saw a huge ship in the distance and rowed closer to get a better look. Suddenly a girl about two years younger than me popped up beside my boat. She was unconscious and barely breathing so I dragged her to shore. I made sure she was ok, then left, why do you want to know," He asked. "You didn't answer the whole question, what did she look like," Eria asked sternly, but she didn't need to know she just wanted to make sure. "Well, I haven't really thought about it but I guess she looked a lot like…you Eria, you were that little girl?" Eria shrugged then ran off to her room, but this time, Cal followed. He was trying to catch up but she was just too fast for him. Eria ran into her room, stood in the door way, said "goodnight" then slammed the door right in his face. Cal was about to start beating on the door but then heard his father calling him. He ran to his father and Tim told him that they were getting back on their own ship tomorrow and setting back for Tortuga. Cal didn't want to leave though, he had to know if it was Eria he had rescued so long ago.


End file.
